There are a variety of known prior art devices for dispensing paper products from a container, for instance, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,001,402, 2,064,087, 2,872,263, 2,879,012, 3,259,287, 3,417,935, 3,685,777, 3,721,395, 4,032,004, 4,410,221, 4,570,888, 4,614,312, 4,690,345, 4,691,396 and Great Britain Patent Specification 656,290. All of these known prior art devices are intended to be secured to a surface to allow the paper product to be appropriately dispensed. However, none of these references teach a truly portable, lightweight dispensing device which is easily hung or wedged between two adjacent surfaces to facilitate one-handed dispensing of the paper product contained therein.
Wherefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a lightweight, inexpensive and durable dispensing device, having a slot for dispensing purposes, which protects the roll of paper product contained therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide the dispensing device with a flap region having an enlarged area on a distal end thereof which allows the device to be wedged between two closely mating members so that the device is releasably secured thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a dispensing device arrangement which facilitates rotation of the paper product contained therein to improve dispensing of the paper product.